The Procreation Anticipation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: After his unsuccessful attempt to seduce Amy to make a baby, Sheldon tries again in the hopes she will be receptive to his advances this time.


**A/N: Anon on tumblr requested a story where Sheldon seduces Amy again in the hope it will lead to procreation, and Amy is into it this time. I hope you enjoy!**

Ten months passed since Sheldon and Amy's wedding. Ten months with just the two of them. Sheldon was ready to try starting their family on their honeymoon, but Amy wanted to wait awhile. How long was awhile? Every time he asked her, she said, "not yet."

Eventually he stopped inquiring because he didn't want to pressure her. He hoped she would bring up the subject, but it didn't come up. Did he dare try again?

Their next scheduled lovemaking session was in nine days, but being aware of her cycle, he knew she was fertile now. Normally he kept strict adherence to his pseudo random schedule, but he was eager to break his own rules. Amy wouldn't know the difference anyway. If only she knew he really was planning to be spontaneous tonight.

She would be home in two hours. That gave him just enough time to set his plan in motion. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he hurried out the door.

Ninety minutes later, the stage was set. He was dressed in a blue button-down shirt that she loved because it brought out the blue of his eyes. His hair was slicked back with a little gel, just enough to give him a polished look but not enough to make it difficult for her to run her fingers through it. That always got her motor running, his too, if he was being honest with himself.

He sprinkled a trail of rose petals from the bed to the living room floor then stepped back to admire his handiwork. Unlike his failed attempt to seduce her before they were engaged, he decided not to give her any forewarning by littering them in the hall. He wanted to gauge her reaction when she stepped through the door.

On the coffee table two vanilla-scented candles illuminated his purchases, a plate of unshucked oysters and a box of the finest truffles Pasadena had to offer. This time he dismissed the brandy, opting for sparkling cider. Though it wasn't an aphrodisiac, it was something they both could enjoy.

A quick glance at his watch informed him it was almost time. His heart was beating double time, and sweat beaded along his neck. Suppose she rejected his advances again? Or maybe she would be turned on but insist they use a condom. He could handle the second option, but he really hoped she would be all in.

His Vulcan hearing picked up the thump of orthopedic shoes on the stairs, and he scurried to the couch, his legs propped up and arm draping along the back in his best come hither look.

Sheldon kept his eye on the door as it swung open to reveal his wife. "Well, hello."

She set down her purse and squinted in the dim light. "Sheldon? What's going on?"

"I thought I'd surprise you with a spontaneous night of romance and lovemaking."

"I know it's not our anniversary, so what's the occasion?"

He walked over to her, taking her hands in his, and touched his forehead to hers. "No occasion. I just hoped we could get a little frisky tonight."

"Really? Oh, Sheldon!"

Her lips gravitated toward his in a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled her closer, pressing his whole body to hers. One hand slid down to her waist, brushing against her supple breast. She inhaled sharply, and he marveled at the fact that one little touch could elicit such a reaction. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and all rational thoughts flew out the window. Before he was ready, she released him and took a step back.

"You're wearing my favorite blue shirt! Are you sure I'm not missing some sort of anniversary?"

"Positive. Oh, wait! Today is the eighth anniversary of our first visit to the zoo together, but I hadn't planned on celebrating that." He gestured to the couch. "Come sit down. I have a few treats that will help us get in the mood."

"I thought we were already in the mood, but okay."

Sheldon watched her study the items in the coffee table.

"Oysters?"

"It's not just an old wives' tale anymore. According to a study headed by Proffessor George Fisher at Miami's Barry University, oysters contain amino acids that trigger production of sex hormones."

Amy bit her lip. "I'm sure that's true, but to be honest, I don't like oysters. In all our years together have you ever seen me eat them?"

"Well, no, but perhaps you can eat them anyway to increase your libido."

"Sheldon, I don't need oysters or any other provisions to increase my libido. You're all I need." Taking his hand, she led him to the bedroom.

"Wait! Before we engage in vigorous lovemaking, we need to discuss... something."

Still holding hands, they sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? Just because you probably have a calendar notation from your pseudo random schedule to be intimate tonight doesn't mean we need to force anything if you're not in the mood. Would it be so terrible to reschedule?"

"Tonight is actually not on the schedule. I really want to, I just... I'm not sure if you'll still be as eager when I..." he stood and paced in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Standing in front of her, he licked his lips. "Amy, I love you and enjoy our intimacy, but I have an ulterior motive today." When she frowned, he continued. "Don't get me wrong. I want to be intimate with you tonight, no matter what, but I..." he swallowed hard and stared down at his feet, "I was hoping tonight's the night we finally procreate."

Amy stood and lifted his chin. "I'd like that."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've actually been thinking about it for the last month."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You haven't asked recently, so I wasn't sure if you still wanted to start trying."

"Amy, of course I still want to have children with you. Every time I asked, you said you weren't ready. I thought you changed your mind, so I didn't persue the issue."

"I wanted to wait so we didn't rush into parenthood right after we got married. Then as the weeks and months went by and we were so in synch, I admit I was a little worried that would change if we added another variable into the equation. But I really do want to have children with you too."

"Do you still think bringing a child into our lives will change our marriage?"

"I know it will, but I'm confident that our relationship is strong enough to overcome any challenges."

He pressed his lips to hers briefly. "The seriousness of this conversation had really changed the mood."

"It has, but I think I know how we can get things back on track. And before you ask, no, it has nothing to do with trains."

He watched her scurry to the living room. Did she change her mind about the oysters, or did she have a surprise of her own hidden somewhere? She returned moments later with the box of truffles.

"I know I said I don't need any aphrodisiacs, but I thought it would be sexy to feed each other... naked."

She carefully lay the box on his nightstand and proceeded to slowly shimmy out of her clothes. As each item fell to the floor, his pulse quickened, and his blood traveled south. This was sexy enough. Truffles be damned.

Hoisting her on top of him, he reveled in her squeal of surprise and the soft lips that quickly found his. Even if they didn't conceive tonight, just knowing she was on board was enough. And a few extra impromptu sessions wouldn't hurt.


End file.
